The Inevitable Change
by choir-freak
Summary: Hannah's new boyfriend? Not Mike, not Jackson, not even Jake. It's Oliver. Things could get interesting. [Moliver]


**The Inevitable Change**

Chapter One: Act

"Remember: stay cool," I reminded my friends again.

"Why are you only looking at _me_?" Oliver asked, looking slightly hurt.

I rolled my eyes as Lilly said, "Because you have never been to a celebrity birthday party. It's important to _not_ freak out."

"I won't freak out," Oliver insisted.

"Good," I said as I opened the limo door and stepped out as Hannah Montana. Mike and Lola followed me as I led the way into the fancy French restaurant that had been completely booked for Nicole Kidman's birthday party. I showed the guard at the front door my invitation and he allowed the three of us in.

The first thing I noticed was the Christmas lights. They were the plain white, non-blinking kind and they covered the ceiling. I loved them and made a mental note to do the same thing on my next birthday. The second thing I noticed was the crowd. It looked like every famous person in history, whether alive or dead had been invited. It didn't surprise me, since most celebrity parties were like this, but when I looked over at Oliver he seemed like he was going to go into shock.

"I'm gonna go look around," he said, his eyes scanning the crowd. He started walking away. I turned to look at Lilly and saw the worst person in the world standing behind her.

Connor Peterson was standing not too far behind Lilly. His bleached-blonde hair was spiked and he walked around, smiling at people as if he was the greatest person they would ever see. He was a rich, arrogant prick who had the biggest crush on Hannah Montana.

"Oh, no," I gasped and Lilly quickly turned around to see who I was looking at.

"What's wrong?"

"I can't let that blonde boy right there see me. I'm gonna go find Mike and I'll explain later."

I turned on my heel and pushed my way through the crowd in the same direction Oliver had gone, hoping that I disappeared before Connor saw me. It didn't take long to find Oliver. He was standing towards the wall, hunched over so I could barely see him.

"Hey," I said. He jumped and turned around, looking flustered. "What's wrong?" I asked. That's when I realized that he didn't have that fake mustache thing on anymore.

Oliver must have noticed my disbelieving look because he quickly started to explain. "It was itchy and I'm not used to wearing it so when I scratched it, it came off and it won't go back on."

I took a breath and thought it through. "Alright," I said, "Its okay. It's just one night and nobody's going to notice if it's just Oliver Oken. But I swear if this happens again—"

"It won't," Oliver assured, looking relieved. I nodded and took off his stupid beanie hat, stuffing it in the huge pocket of his coat.

"Let's go find Lola and let her know what's going on."

We made our way back to where I left Lilly. I kept scanning the crowd, trying to get a glimpse of her bright pink hair, but couldn't see her anywhere. I looked back every once in a while to make sure Oliver hadn't gotten lost in the mass of people. He stayed close behind me, also looking around for Lilly. As I stepped around a stone pillar that was in the middle of the room I ran straight into Connor.

"Hannah Montana," he drawled, drawing out the last vowel so it was more like _Montana-a-a-a-a-ah._

I nodded my greeting to him and said, "Peterson, nice to see you."

He smiled, showing all his teeth. I also smiled, although mine was forced. I looked around again, hoping to find Lilly.

"So," he said, "How've you been lately? Life's been good to you, yeah?"

I nodded. "Yeah, it's been great. Have you seen my friend Lola? Pink hair, you can't miss her."

He shook his head. "No, I can't say I have. But I want to talk to _you_. Still single, yeah?"

Oh great. He was going to ask me out. There's no way I could date him when every time he asks a question he has to finish it with _yeah_. Ugh, it drives me crazy. I have to grind my teeth to prevent from smacking him over the head.

"Actually no," I said, "I'm dating someone." I looked around again, hoping to find Lilly so she could bail me out of this. No such luck.

"Really? Who?"

Oliver chose that moment to show up. "Hey Hannah, I can't find Lola anywhere."

"Oliver," I smiled at him and slipped my hand around his waist in a girlfriend-like manner.

"_This_ is your boyfriend," Connor stated, looking Oliver up and down as if sizing him up to see if he could take him. Just for the record, if Oliver and Connor got in a fight, Oliver would win. Connor is a short pretty boy. You do the math.

"Yeah," I said, "And we're trying to find someone, so if you don't mind…" I led Oliver away, my arm still around his waist.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Just go with it," I looked behind us. Connor was still watching so I smiled at him and led Oliver over to the side of the room. "You're gonna have to be Hannah Montana's boyfriend for tonight," I whispered to him.

"Me?"

I rolled my eyes. "No, the guy standing behind you." Oliver looked over his shoulder. "Of _course_ you," I said, hitting him on the arm.

He rubbed the spot where I punched him and said, "Alright, sorry. It's just a little weird that suddenly you want me to be your boyfriend when just a couple years ago I would have been happy to fill the position. But _now_…"

"You're not actually going to be my boyfriend," I snapped in a hushed voice, "You're gonna have to help me out because that guy over there has a huge crush on me and he'll leave me alone if he thinks I'm dating someone."

I saw pink out of the corner of my eye and I turned. Lilly was walking up to us.

"Hey, I've been looking everywhere for you guys. Where did you go?" she asked.

"I'm Hannah's boyfriend," Oliver told her with a confidant smile as he leaned over my shoulder. Lilly's eyes opened wide and her mouth dropped open.

"I would have expected you to be excited about this a couple years ago, but now…"

Oliver laughed and nodded his head in agreement. I elbowed him in the ribs so he backed away. "I'll explain everything later," I said, "Right now we should just try to have fun."

H1H1H1H1H1H1H1H

"That was the worst party I've _ever_ been too," I complained as I plopped down on the sofa in our living.

"That's too bad," Jackson said as he flipped through the channels on the TV.

I huffed, not really expecting him to care about my bad mood. I would just have to sulk about it myself.

"In other news," a blonde lady on the TV said, "Hannah has a new _boyfriend_ apparently. And he's just a little cutie!" A picture of Hannah and Oliver appeared on the screen, his arm resting on my shoulders. "Don't they look just _adorable_ together?"

"Oh. No," I whispered, my eyes going wide as I leaned closer to the television screen. Jackson laughed loudly next to me.

"His name is _Oliver_. I know you're wondering what their celebrity name is! Well, you'll have to tune in tomorrow for more information!"

I clicked off the TV and picked up a pillow and hit Jackson with it repeatedly. "Shut _up_! It's not funny!"

Jackson controlled his laughter and sat back, breathing hard. "Things are gonna get interesting around here, sis."

**A/n** So, I have a few ideas on what their celebrity name should be, but I'm open to suggestions. So far, I'm come up with Hannover and Holiver. Let me know which of the two you like better or let me know what other ideas you have.

Reviews are life, so don't forget to press that magic little button.


End file.
